Bastion
Bastion Repair protocol and the ability to transform between stationary Assault, mobile Recon and devastating Tank configuration provides Bastion with a high probability of victory. Tips * Use his reconfiguring to turn into a turret and sit in a corner and kill as much as you can. * Tank configuration will help you to grab some easy kill. * Avoid expose the "blue core" at the back while in Sentry Configuration because the enemies can deal double the damage by hitting that spot. __FORCETOC__ '''''Abilities''''' '''''Configuration: Recon ''''''''''Combat Mode''''' |In Recon mode, Bastion is fully mobile, outfitted with a submachine gun that fires steady bursts of bullets at medium range. | Configuration: Recon is Bastion's basic configuration, allowing it to move freely and fire a submachine gun to deal reasonable damage. Bastion can use this mode when scouting out good spots to switch to Configuration: Sentry. |} '''''Configuration: Sentry'''''''''' ''''''''''Combat Mode''''' | style="width:200px;height:100px;"|In Sentry mode, Bastion is a stationary powerhouse equipped with a gatling gun capable of unleashing a hail of bullets. The gun's aim can be "walked" across multiple targets, dealing devastating damage at short to medium range. | style="width:250px;height:50px;"|Ra-tatatatatata... Your enemies lying dead in front of your face. When you are in Sentry configuration, avoid expose the "blue core" at the back while in Sentry Configuration because the enemies can deal double the damage by hitting that spot |} '''''Reconfigure ''''' ''''' ''''''''''Active ability'''''''''''''''' |Bastion transforms between its two primary combat modes to adapt to battlefield conditions. | style="width:250px;height:50px;"| |} ''''' Self-Repair ''''' ''''' Active ability''''' |After marking the location, Reaper disappears and reappears at that location |Reaper is vunuable while he was teleporting. Use it to move or flank player not |} '''''Death Blossom '' ''Active Ultimate''''' |In a blur of motion, Reaper empties both Hellfire Shotguns at breakneck speed, dealing massive damage to all nearby enemies |This ability is best use when the enemies is bundle up in a group or with other ultimates such as Graviton Surge and Earthshatter |} '''''Strength ''''' +He have high damage at close range +Can shred tanks like Reinhart, D.Va, Zarya or Winston easily +Reaper have higher health than the other assault class (250 health) +Good sustain in the battlefield because of the ability "The Reaping" +Powerful Ultimate +Viable on both offense and defense +Simple mechanic '''''Weakness ''''' -Low damage at medium to long -Low movement speed (5.5 meter per seconds) -Large(ish) hero model -Ultimate can be easily get countered (Roadhog's hook, McCree's flashbang, Luciso's sound barrier and soundwave) '''''Good matchups''''' '''''Bad matchups''''' '''''Even ''''' matchups Strategies - When playing as Reaper, you always engage in point-clank range, do not engage far, mid, or short range because you are a flanker and you can get the highest damage when you engage in point-blank range. -Use Shadow Step to avoid walking out in the open because you can get kill by a mid-range or far-range hero. -To get most of the kill with your ultimateand get play of the game, try to surprise the enemy by dropping down from the high place and press "Q". -Use Wraith Form to escape any kind of situation or escape the fight that you think it's going to lose. -You should target the enemy's support because they are a squishy (low health) character because they are easy target and -Avoid or eliminate sniper or far range hero like Pharah or Widowmaker because it's going to be pain in the butt when they can kill you from far-range (obviously) and your shotgun barely deal any damage when shooting from far range. Video